Crush
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Mungkin, kesalahanku adalah bertemu denganmu dan jatuh Cinta padamu. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang salah./SasuSaku/DLDR!


**Crush**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diambil dari kisah nyata**

 **Sebagai seorang wanita, jagalah segala kehormatanmu.**

 **Silahkan diambil makna dari cerita ini.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! BUDAYAKAN MEMBERI KOMENTAR YANG BAIK! AUTHOR SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN! DLDR! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK DAN ALASAN APAPUN!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

oOo

"Sial!"

Seorang pria berambut biru _donker_ dan bermata tajam melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong rumah sakit. Dengan setelan jas yang dikenakannya, _pheromone_ nya menyebar hingga membuat beberapa wanita atau perawat menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Sayangnya, di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tahun ini, dia akan menikah dengan calon istrinya yang cantik.

Perutnya terasa sakit sekali. Bisa-bisanya dia kehabisan obat disaat genting seperti ini. Padahal dia ada rapat sebentar lagi dan gara-gara itu dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk meminta obat sakit maagnya yang habis.

Sebuah pintu coklat sudah terlihat. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia membukanya dan menemukan seorang dokter berambut pink.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura sensei."

"Selamat pagi sensei."

Sakura tersenyum dan menanggapi beberapa sapaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah dokter yang baru saja memulai debutnya di dunia kedokteran. Neneknya adalah dokter senior di rumah sakit ternama ini dan neneknya pindah ke Amerika sebelum akhirnya memberikan ruangannya untuknya.

Sebenarnya dia belum membuka praktiknya. Kemarin dia hanya menata ruangan barunya dan hari ini dia datang untuk melihat ruangannya karena dia suka dengan ruangan barunya sebagai seorang dokter.

Membuka pintu ruangannya, Sakura menatap ruangan yang ada dihadapannya. Beberapa buku kedokteran miliknya terpajang di rak yang ada di ruangannya, juga beberapa obat dan peralatan kedokteran yang akan dia butuhkan guna untuk memeriksa pasiennya nanti. Sebenarnya, dia tidak sabar untuk segera membuka praktiknya, namun dia butuh waktu.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan muncul seorang pria dengan setelan jas dan menatapnya.

"Eh?"

"Sakura? Aku pikir ini ruangan Tsunade-san." Sasuke menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Masuklah dulu, Sasuke senpai." Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku butuh obat maagh."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar."

Sebagai seorang dokter yang baru, ini adalah pembelajaran untuknya sebagai tenaga kesehatan. Sebelum memulai debutnya sebagai dokter yang sesungguhnya besok. Dia segera mencari kotak berisi berkas pasien neneknya dan mencari nama _**Uchiha Sasuke**_ disana. Setelah menemukan berkas yang dimaksud, dia segera membacanya sekilas.

Dia mencoba mempelajari dengan singkat riwayat penyakit yang di derita oleh Sasuke. Kemudian, dia menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di sampingnya sebelum mengambil obat yang di maksud.

"Ini obatnya, Sasuke senpai." Sakura memberikan obat ditangannya kepada Sasuke. "Sudah tahu aturan minumnya kan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, semoga lekas sembuh."

Sakura tersenyum ketika pasien perdananya keluar dari ruangannya. Sepertinya, dia sudah siap untuk memulai debutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan, terima kasih."

Kakashi selaku asisten Sasuke menutup rapat dan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya. Wajah atasannya terlihat sangat lesu dan pucat. Biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah manusia dan bukan robot. Pria itu bisa kapan saja jatuh sakit.

"Pulanglah Kakashi." Sasuke memandang asistennya.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang menungguku di rumah. Sedangkan Rin sedang hamil besar, lebih baik kamu pulang. Biar aku yang memeriksa beberapa dokumen ini."

Tadinya, dia berfikir jika bungsu Uchiha ini begitu egois. Banyak karyawan yang tidak betah dengan sikap tegas dan dingin milik Sasuke. Tetapi, untuknya yang sudah dekat dan menjadi tangan kanan Sasuke. Dia tahu bagaimana sifat asli milik Sasuke.

"Jangan forsir tubuhmu, Sasuke."

Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dia teringat pada gadis berambut pink yang tadi memberikannya obat maagh padanya. Awalnya, dia sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka jika tetangganya yang jarak usianya hampir empat tahun lebih muda itu kini sudah menjadi dokter. Dokter muda nan cantik pula.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah mahasiswi semester tiga di kedokteran ketika dia mengenalnya. Dia tidak begitu mengenalnya, meski dia bertetangga dan hanya beberapa blok jaraknya dari rumahnya. Saat ada acara bersama, dia mengenal Sakura dan akhirnya mereka mengobrol bersama.

Sakura adalah gadis ceria yang murah senyum. Gadis berambut pink itu juga mudah tersipu dan juga salah tingkah. Sangat menggemaskan sekali. Sakura juga mudah membaur dengan teman-temannya yang lainnya.

Ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."_

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya berbicara. Di usianya yang kedua puluh tujuh tahun, di usianya yang sudah matang, dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya yang sudah dia pacari selama enam tahun. Untuk apa pacaran lama-lama jika hanya begitu-begitu saja. Bukankah akhirnya mereka akan menikah juga?

" _A-apa kamu sedang di kantor? Lembur lagi?"_

Suara kekasihnya begitu lemah lembut.

"Hn."

" _A-aku tahu kamu sangat gila kerja, Sasuke-kun. Ta-tapi pikirkan kesehatanmu."_

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Jangan khawatir. Pikirkan kesehatanmu juga. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu segera tidur."

" _Kamu juga segeralah pulang."_

"Hn. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Enam tahun menjadi kekasih Hinata membuatnya mengerti semua tentang wanita berambut Lavender itu.

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga dan dia adalah salah satu putri pejabat yang berpengaruh. Dia jatuh cinta pada Hinata saat dia berada di kampusnya. Sosoknya yang lemah lembut membuatnya jatuh cinta, mengingatkannya akan sosok ibunya yang juga lemah lembut dan keibuan.

Memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba untuk membayangkan Hinata. Wajahnya yang malu-malu sangat menggemaskan. Namun, kemudian bayangan Hinata tergantikan dengan Sakura. Bagaimana saat Sakura tersenyum dan memandangnya penuh damba. Saat dia mengenalnya dulu, Sakura sangat polos dan lucu. Bahkan Naruto, tetangganya menyukai Sakura.

Mengambil ponselnya, kemudian dia mengetikan beberapa kata dan menekan tulisan _sends._

 _ **oOo**_

"Terima kasih, Miko. Harap dikurangi makanan yang mengandung pemanis buatannya."

Sakura tersenyum ketika pasien terakhirnya sudah pergi. Menyandarkan tubuhnya, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ini debut pertamanya sebagai dokter dan dia sudah merasa lelah. Tetapi biarpun seperti itu, dia merasa senang dengan pekerjaannya.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang dan dia baru merasakan perutnya terasa lapar. Meski dia selalu mengatakan kepada pasiennya untuk makan yang teratur, terkadang dia juga melupakan hal itu karena padatnya pekerjaannya. Apalagi praktiknya cukup ramai hari ini.

"Hn, apa aku mengganggumu, Sakura?"

"Sasuke senpai?"

.

.

.

"Kamu benar-benar mengajakku makan siang."

"Hn, ini bayaran kemarin karena telah membantuku."

Sakura tertawa dan membuat Sasuke memandangnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, senpai. Aku membantu senpai karena memang itu tugasku dan aku menikmatinya."

Dia terkejut saat pagi hari menerima pesan yang masuk melalui aplikasi _Whoapps_ miliknya. Dia pikir, sahabatnya yang mengirimi pesan aneh. Namun, satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dia kenali ada di layar ponselnya. Dan saat membuka pesan yang masuk, rasanya jantungnya mau lepas.

Sekarang, dia berada di dalam mobil milik tetangganya yang rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahnya untuk makan siang bersama. Dia dan keluarga Uchiha tidak terlalu akrab. Meski dia dan Sasuke pernah beberapa kali bertegur sapa, mereka sama sekali kurang akrab. Dan beginilah jadinya, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Rasanya suasana sangat canggung.

"Jadi, Tsunade baa-san sudah pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um ya. Jadi nenek memberikan ruangannya kepadaku."

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berhenti di sebuah restaurant mewah di kawasan kota Tokyo. Sakura tersenyum sebelum mengikuti Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam restaurant.

"Sakura, pesanlah apapun yang kamu mau."

"A-apa? Senpai pasti bercanda. Disini mahal sekali."

"Aku yang bayar, tenang saja."

Sakura tahu, jika keluarga Uchiha memang sangat kaya. Dia bahkan tidak berani mengusik keluarga yang terkenal itu. Tidak ada yang berani dengan keluarga Uchiha, bahkan di kompleks perumahan mereka pun, keluarga Uchiha sangat dihargai dan dihormati.

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha bernama Uchiha Itachi. Terkenal ramah dan juga baik hati. Sekarang, dia sudah menikah dengan Temari, salah satu putri keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal dengan kontraktor yang hebat. Dan sekarang, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke dikenal memiliki banyak fans meski sikapnya sangat dingin. Tetapi, bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya, Sasuke sebenarnya bukan orang yang seperti itu. Selain pintar, tampan dan juga terkenal. Dulunya Sasuke adalah salah satu drummer band bersama dengannya sebagai vokalis dan beberapa teman mereka. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia masih suka tidak berkedip jika melihat bagaimana bungsu Uchiha itu bermain drum.

Dan setelah dia mulai disibukan dengan kuliahnya, dia mulai tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya dan juga dengan beberapa muda mudi di rumahnya.

"Baiklah, jika kamu memaksa." Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Aku akan memesan apa yang aku mau, karena aku sedang lapar."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di halaman kediaman Uchiha setelah selesai mengerjakan semua urusan perusahaannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan dia ingin tidur. Untung saja, Kakashi mau membantunya mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya.

"Makan yang banyak, Hinata-chan."

Telinganya bisa menangkap suara ibunya. Lalu, dia bisa mendengar suasana rumahnya menjadi semakin ramai.

"Cacuke!"

"Keyko, panggil pamanmu dengan benar."

Seorang gadis kecil berusia dua tahun berlari kearahnya dan dengan sigap dia menggendongnya. Namanya adalah Uchiha Keyko dan sepertinya seluruh gen milik kakaknya menurun kepada Keyko. Karena cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha itu memiliki rambut dan mata milik Itachi. Hanya saja, kulitnya yang mirip dengan Temari.

Temari muncul dan tersenyum. Dia segera mengambil alih Keyko yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Kenapa ramai sekali, Temari-nee?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata datang karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hn? Hinata?"

Saat dia sampai di ruang makan, dia bisa melihat kekasihnya sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Hubungannya dengan Hinata memang tidak satu tahun dua tahun berjalan. Keluarganya sudah menerima Hinata dan Hinata juga sudah dianggap seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Terkadang, kedua orang tuanya menanyakan kapan dia akan melamar Hinata. Namun, dia hanya belum siap dan masih ingin mewujudkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Masih banyak hal yang belum tercapai dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu sudah pulang?" Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika ingin kemari?"

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepadamu." Hinata mengambil piring dihadapannya. "Mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja."

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura. Mungkin, dia bisa mengajak Sakura makan diluar lagi kapan-kapan.

 **oOo**

"Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat, Ino."

" _Bukankah itu yang kamu inginkan. Menjadi dokter muda yang hebat dan membantu semua orang."_

"Hahaha, kamu benar." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi di kamarnya. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Kapan kamu pulang, aku merindukanmu."

" _Kamu baru saja mengantarkanku ke bandara kemarin. Jangan lebay, Sakura. Aku hanya ke Akita sebentar. Mau oleh-oleh apa?"_

"Terserah padamu, Ino. Aku menerima semua pemberian darimu."

" _Baiklah. Segera kerjakan semua tugasmu dan tidurlah, bu dokter."_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan membuka laptopnya. Masih banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Dan emeraldnya menatap fotonya dan sahabatnya yang dia pasang di kamarnya.

Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino dan dia adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Karena hanya Ino yang bisa mengerti dan memahami tentang dirinya. Sudah banyak hal yang mereka lalui dan terjangan badai tidak akan memisahkan mereka.

Ino menjadi seorang _hacker_ yang handal. Untuk ukuran seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang galak, tidak ada yang menyangka jika Ino adalah _programmer_ dan _hacker_ yang sangat handal. Dan sekarang, sahabatnya pergi ke Akita untuk urusan pekerjaannya.

Saat dia mulai meneliti pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dan satu tangannya mengambil ponselnya sebelum membaca pesan yang masuk.

 **Uchiha Sasuke : Besok bisa kita makan malam bersama?**

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Gagal paham dengan apa yang dikirimkan Sasuke. Namun, dia menganggap Sasuke sebagai temannya. Lagi pula, rasanya tidak menyenangkan jika menolak ajakan tetangganya itu.

Jemari lentiknya segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke sebelum dia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya sebelum merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas, dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 **Haruno Sakura : baiklah, Sasuke-kun.**

Dan satu senyum tipis terbit di bibirnya.

 **oOo**

"Kaa-san, bagaimana penampilanku?"

Sakura muncul dengan dress hitam selutut yang membalut tubuh indahnya. Mebuki yang sedang menjahit pakaian memandang putrinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terdiam. Dia lupa jika ibunya tidak tahu, jika dia akan makan malam dengan bungsu Keluarga Uchiha itu. "Aku akan makan malam dengan relasiku."

"Kalau begitu jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Baik, kaa-san!"

.

Sasuke meneguk sake miliknya dan memandang jam di tangannya. Dia memang datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Namun, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sakura juga tak kunjung tiba.

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar dan dia mengambil ponselnya sebelum membaca pesan yang masuk. Kekasihnya itu menanyakan tentang posisinya dan entah mengapa dia tidak ingin membalas pesan dari Hinata. Dia mengabaikan pesan dari Hinata sebelum kembali meneguk sakenya.

"Maafkan aku terlambat, Sasuke senpai."

Onyx miliknya bisa menangkap Sakura yang ada di hadapannya tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun hitam. Apalagi dengan rambut pinknya yang tergerai dengan Indah. Sejenak, Sasuke seperti terperangkap dalam pesona milik Sakura.

"Hn, duduklah."

Sakura duduk dengan canggung. Seorang pelayan datang dan menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya, Sakura tersenyum ramah sebelum meneguk anggurnya begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana.

Keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal dengan keluarga yang kaya raya dan sempurna. Bahkan, teman-temannya tidak ada yang berani mengusik keluarga itu.

Bukan Haruno Sakura namanya jika dia tidak segera menguasai suasana. Dia disebut sebagai _mood maker_ di kalangan teman-temannya. Karena dia mampu membuat mood orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi lebih baik. Atau lebih buruk juga.

Sasuke memakan _steak_ miliknya dan Sakura melahap _spaghetti_ miliknya. Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan dan tawa. Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman berada disisi Sakura, entah mengapa, Sakura berbeda dengan wanita yang dulunya pernah dekat dengannya.

 _Ddrrtt.. ddrrtt.._

Getaran ponsel dalam tas milik Sakura menghentikan percakapan mereka. Sakura mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi." Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan di seberang telepon. "Aku akan segera kesana."

Sakura bangkit dengan tiba-tiba dan mengambil tasnya. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke senpai. Aku harus melakukan operasi karena keadaan darurat yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Sasuke meneguk anggurnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih, aku permisi."

Onyx miliknya memandang Sakura yang berjalan keluar dari restaurant dan masuk ke dalam taksi. Ditinggalkan seperti ini, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Memanggil pelayan, dia segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung terdengar di pagi hari yang cerah. Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Semalam dia harus melakukan operasi terhadap pasien yang mengalami sebuah kecelakaan berat dan itu melelahkan.

Mendudukan dirinya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca beberapa chat yang masuk. Matanya terbelalak ketika memandang sebuah chat yang asing baginya.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : semalam pulang jam berapa?**_

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa heran dengan pertannyaan Sasuke dalam chatnya. Dia segera membalas pesan Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat bekerja.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika memandang chat demi chat yang dibalas oleh Sakura. Sepertinya, dia merasa sedikit terhibur di sela pekerjaannya yang merepotkan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan seperti ini, menjalin hubungan selama tujuh tahun dengan Hinata terkadang membuatnya jenuh juga.

"Yo, Teme."

Naruto datang dengan cengirannya dan langsung duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke segera meletakan ponselnya jauh-jauh dari sahabatnya yang usil itu. Jika tidak ingin semua isi chatmu terbongkar habis.

"Ada apa kau kemari, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku merindukan Sakura-chan."

Sasuke melotot ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun, dia harus menguasai dirinya agar Naruto tidak mengetahui perubahan pada ekspresinya.

"Hn?"

"Aku dengar dia sudah menjadi dokter yang cantik. Dia pasti sibuk sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja seorang dokter pasti akan sangat sibuk."

"Aku ingin latihan band lagi dengannya. Bukankah band kita _vacum_ karena kesibukanmu dan kesibukannya?"

Otak jeniusnya mencoba berfikir. Apakah ini artinya jika dia akan bertemu dengan Sakura? Terkadang sahabat bodohnya ini bisa diandalkan juga.

"Hn, undanglah Sakura kemari. Aku akan siapkan peralatannya."

"Yosh! Kau membuatku bersemangat!"

.

.

"Eh?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Tadinya, dia harus mengerjakan beberapa data pasien dan meneliti kondisi pasiennya saat Naruto datang, dia bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian santai miliknya.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Kita ke tempatnya teme untuk berlatih band."

Entah mengapa, mendengar nama tetangganya yang super tampan itu membuat pipinya memanas. Akhir-akhir ini, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan lebih _intens._ Bahkan isi chat mereka sudah lebih berbahaya dari apapun. Terkadang dia merasa takut juga.

"A-aku sibuk."

"Aku tidak terima alasan apapun! Ayo kita segera ke tempat teme!"

"T-tunggu dulu, Na-Naruto senpai!"

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Naruto menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju kediaman Uchiha. Dia bahkan tidak berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan lupa menutup pintu. Apalagi, dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan sebuah kaos kedodoran berwarna pink. Demi _Kami-sama,_ penampilannya sama sekali _nggak kuku._

Rasanya bola matanya berputar ketika mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto dengan semangat menariknya masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha tanpa memperhatikan kondisinya. Ah- dia sudah tidak peduli dengan kondisinya yang berantakan.

"Naruto, kenapa Sakura-chan bersamamu?" Temari yang sedang menggendong Keyko menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh, kami akan berlatih band, nee-san. Sudah lama juga kami tidak berlatih bersama. Dimana Gaara? Aku merindukan permainan _bass_ nya."

"Nanti aku akan menghubunginya." Temari tersenyum. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura."

"Hahaha, iya. Sudah lama sekali." Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Hallo, namamu Uchiha Keyko, bukan?"

Awalnya, Keyko merasa takut. Namun, ketika melihat senyuman manis milik Sakura membuatnya sedikit tenang. Sakura tersenyum dan membelai rambut Keyko dengan lembut.

"Dia lucu sekali, Temari-nee. Aku ingin memiliki yang seperti ini satu."

"Buatlah sendiri bersama kekasihmu."

"Kau bercanda, Temari-nee." Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah. "Aku masih sendiri hingga saat ini."

"Sakura, dengarkan nee-san." Temari memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "Jika kamu sudah bertemu dengan lelaki yang cocok denganmu, jangan pacaran! Kamu harus memintanya segera melamarmu!"

"Temari-nee, jangan ajarkan hal yang macam-macam."

Sasuke muncul dengan sebuah _T-shirt_ dan celana jeans. Sakura sejenak lupa bernapas ketika memandang Sasuke yang sangat tampan dan mempesona. Sejenak Sakura merasa salah tingkah, namun dia segera menguasai diri.

"Sasuke senpai sudah datang, sebaiknya aku segera berlatih."

 **oOo**

 _ddrrtt.. dddrrtt.._

Sasuke yang sedang rapat memandang ponselnya yang menyala. Dia bisa melihat notifikasi pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Mencoba untuk kembali berkonsentrasi, dia kembali melanjutkan rapatnya.

Setelah rapat yang alot selesai. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan memandang ponselnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika pesan dari Sakura masuk. Entah mengapa, dimatanya Sakura menggemaskan sekali. Dia bahkan sampai mengganti _contact_ Sakura di ponselnya.

 _ **Dedek Sakura : aku sedang banyak pasien dan ini melelahkan TT_TT**_

Dengan cepat, jemarinya segera membalas chat dari Sakura.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : Fotokan wajahmu, aku ingin lihat.**_

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, hingga dia mengetikan pesan nista seperti itu. Tetapi, dia merindukan Sakura meski seharusnya tidak boleh. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana respon Sakura.

 _ **Dedek Sakura : Tidak mauu! Wajahku sangat jelek saat ini.**_

Dia tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Siapapun tahu, Sakura begitu cantik.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : Kau pasti bercanda. Wajahmu sangat cantik.**_

Balasan Sakura datang lebih cepat.

 _ **Dedek Sakura : Percayalah ini tidak baik untuk jantungku.**_

Senyumnya semakin lebar. Sialan! Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan berdebar seperti ini. Bahkan saat melakukan chat dengan Hinata, rasanya tidak seperti ini.

Tidak. Dia bukannya tidak mencintai Hinata. Hanya saja, dia terkadang merasa jenuh ketika bersama dengan Hinata. Bukannya Hinata tidak sempurna, Hinata sangat sempurna, malah terlalu sempurna. Cantik, lemah lembut, pandai, apalagi yang kurang untuk menjadi calon istrinya?

Hinata dan Sakura berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Jika Hinata lebih keibuan, lemah lembut, cantik, pandai dan yang lainnya. Sakura adalah sosok yang ceria dan kekanakan, tetapi dapat menjadi dewasa kapanpun dia mau. Sakura bagaikan sebuah matahari yang membawa kehangatan.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu bahkan sangat mudah akrab dengan anak kecil yang ditemuinya. Keyko dapat cepat akrab pada Hinata karena kekasihnya itu sering mengunjunginya. Namun, dia sangat terkejut melihat bagaimana keponakannya yang cantik itu dapat dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Sakura.

Dia sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

"Kau latihan lebih banyak dari biasanya."

Miko Shion menatap temannya yang sedang lari diatas _treatmeal,_ sembari mendengarkan musik. Haruno Sakura sudah dua jam berlari dan tidak berhenti sama sekali. Bahkan keringat sudah membasahi tubuh dara cantik itu.

Mereka berada di salah satu _gym_ dan dia sudah mengenal Sakura lebih dari dua tahun. Mereka sering bertemu di _gym_ ini dan menyatu dengan sendirinya. Shion membiarkan Sakura turun dari _treatmeal_ dan memberikan handuk juga minuman ion.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada." Sakura duduk dan meneguk minuman yang diberikan Shion. "Terima kasih."

"Kamu lebih sering datang ke _gym._ Apa kamu ada masalah?"

Ya. Sebenarnya ada.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan Perusak Hubungan Orang?"

Shion menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bagaimana dia menceritakan masalah pelik yang sekarang sedang melandanya? Dia terlibat dengan hubungan yang tidak sehat dan berpotensi untuk merusak hubungan orang. Dia sudah mencoba mengabaikan segala chat yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Tetapi, lelaki yang setiap hari mengiriminya chat tidak mau berhenti.

Rasanya _sungkan_ ketika dia tidak membalas pesan singkat yang dikirimkan tetangganya. Dia tidak mau dikira sombong, tetapi, dia juga sudah membalas pesan itu dengan apa adanya. Namun, sepertinya dia sudah masuk terlalu dalam.

"Dia yang memberikanmu harapan, bukan kamu yang terbawa perasaan."

Shion buka suara ketika Sakura selesai menceritakan masalah yang menderanya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia juga sudah terbawa perasaan.

 _Ddrrtt.. dddrrtt.._

Ponselnya bergetar dan dia segera membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Yamanaka Ino : Jemput aku di Bandara.**_

"Shion, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Bandara Narita Jepang ramai dengan beberapa turis yang datang. Musim gugur seperti ini memang banyak mengundang turis untuk datang berkunjung. Terutama saat musim dingin dan musim semi.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang turun dari pesawat. Sembari membawa kopernya, dia membiarkan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Beberapa orang memandanginya, tetapi dia tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Toh, tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Karena selain dia adalah _hacker_ yang handal dan ditakuti, dia juga seorang ahli bela diri yang memiliki banyak kenalan preman. Jadi, jika ada orang yang berani mengganggunya, orang itu akan ketakutan dalam sekejap.

Wajahnya memang cantik, tetapi dia tetaplah wanita yang menyeramkan. Itu yang dikatakan sahabatnya kepadanya. Dia memang suka sekali kegiatan yang berbau kecowok-an. Misalnya, naik gunung atau balapan motor. Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan beberapa _Yakuza_ bahkan _drifter king_ di arena balap.

"Ino!"

 _Aquamarine_ nya menatap sahabatnya yang melambaikan tangannya. Dia melepas kacamatanya sebelum menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _pig!"_

"Aku hanya pergi selama seminggu, jangan lebay."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan membantu sahabatnya untuk membawakan kopernya ke dalam mobil miliknya. Dia duduk di kursi penumpang dan Ino yang ada di kursi supir. Biasanya, Ino lebih jago dan lihai dalam hal mengendarai kendaraan.

"Ino, bagaimana jika kita mampir ke salah satu _cafe_?" tanya Sakura. "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

.

.

.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : Hallo, selamat pagi.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : Kamu cantik sekali lho.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : Boleh aku mencubit pipimu?**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : Jangan lupa makan ya!**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke : Selalu semangat.**_

Meletakan ponsel ditangannya, Ino menatap sahabatnya yang sedang memakan ramennya. Dia menyeruput _vanilla latte_ miliknya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berhubungan dengan orang semacam Uchiha Sasuke ini?" tanya Ino.

"Dia tetanggaku, Ino. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata dia seperti itu!" Sakura menggigit sumpitnya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Gampang saja, ada dua pilihan. Kamu tidak membalas pesannya atau kamu membalas pesannya seadanya saja," ucap Ino. "Jika aku, memilih untuk tidak membalas pesannya. Terlalu beresiko. Apalagi, dia sudah memiliki pacar, kan?"

"Um, ya."

"Ingat Sakura, kamu hanya jadi pelampiasannya saja. Lebih baik kamu cari pacar yang masih jomblo. Bagaimana dengan Utakata? Bukankah dia Jomblo?"

"Hahaha.. boleh, boleh, kenalkan aku padanya."

Sinar mata Ino meredup. Dia memandang Sakura dengan seksama sebelum melahap daging di mangkoknya.

Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang calon suaminya yang sedang duduk sembari membaca koran di meja makan. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu calon suaminya itu. Biasanya, Sasuke akan memperhatikannya dan menanyakan tentang apa yang dilaluinya hari ini. Namun, itu tidak berlaku beberapa hari ini.

Beberapa hari ini, Sasuke fokus pada ponselnya dan tersenyum sendiri. Namun tiga hari belakangan ini, Sasuke memasang wajah muram. Hinata sebenarnya curiga dan ingin menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Tetapi, mereka akan menikah dan dia percaya pada calon suaminya.

Dia meletakan sepanci Kari di atas meja makan. Keluarga Uchiha sedang pergi keluar kota dan dia merasa wajib untuk mengurus calon suaminya di kediaman Uchiha seorang diri.

"Teme! Yo Teme! Keluarlah! Yuhhu~"

Sasuke merasakan sebuah perempatan siku di dahinya. Suara cempreng itu milik Naruto dan sepertinya Naruto berniat mengajaknya berkelahi. Bangkit dari duduknya, dia segera berjalan menuju ruang tamunya.

"Apa-apaan, kau-"

Amarah miliknya surut ketika melihat siapa yang bersama dengan Naruto. Sakura berada di belakangnya dan tersenyum. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu hanyalah senyuman biasa, namun baginya terasa sangat berbeda.

"Aku mengajak Sakura-chan kesini untuk berlatih band bersama," ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Hn. Masuklah."

Naruto menunjukan cengir lebarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Sakura masuk dengan sedikit canggung sebelum dirinya mengikuti di belakang Sakura.

"Oh, Hinata-chan disini juga."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum aneh ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut _lavender_ berada di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Hinata Hyuuga hanya bisa tersenyum manis menanggapi teman-teman calon suaminya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun dan.."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum.

"Salam kenal juga, Sakura-chan."

"Ano.. aku mau ke toilet. Dimana toiletnya?"

Setelah Hinata menunjukan dimana letak toilet, dia segera masuk ke dalam toilet dan memandang memandang wajahnya di cermin. Ah- dia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia segera berhenti ketika Ino memberikan saran untuk menghentikan balas membalas chat yang dikirimkan bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia sudah tidak membalas chat dari bungsu Uchiha itu, namun Sasuke mengirimkan banyak chat kepadanya.

Menarik napas panjang. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, kekasih Sasuke begitu sempurna. Sangat sempurna malah hingga membuatnya merasa sedikit minder. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya jika dia terlalu berharap.

Keluar dari toilet, dia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Mencoba menormalkan ekspresi dan perasaannya, dia tersenyum manis.

"Mau ke toilet juga, senpai?"

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

Emerald miliknya terbelalak ketika sebuah ciuman di daratkan Sasuke di bibirnya. Demi _kami-sama,_ apa yang terjadi? Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku bahkan hingga tidak bisa digerakan. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya seperti membeku dan hanya bisa merasakan rasa hangat dan benda lunak yang menjelajahi mulutnya.

Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia hanya bisa pasrahkan ketika Sasuke memberikannya sebuah ciuman.

"Sasuke senpai.."

Sakura memandang onyx milik Sasuke yang begitu memabukan. Ketika Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka, benang saliva terbentang membentuk sebuah jembatan.

"Sakura, bisakah kamu rahasiakan hubungan kita?"

Hubungan?

Entah mengapa, mendengar permintaan Sasuke membuat dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

Kenapa.. Kenapa dia memintanya seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke kantornya?"

Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sakura memakan _tiramisunya_ sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau gila."

"Aku hanya ingin kejelasan, Ino. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kejelasan hubungan kami dan arti dari ciuman itu."

"Itu tidak ada artinya, _forehead!"_ Ino memandang gemas sahabatnya. "Dia hanyalah lelaki buaya darat yang sedang mempermainkanmu! Kau gila jika menemuinya!"

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku hanya ingin kejelasan."

Sepertinya dirinya sendiri yang harus membunuh bungsu Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

Suara hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai gedung perusahaan Uchiha. Beberapa karyawan memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung dan heran, tetapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan terus berjalan menuju ruangan milik _CEO_ Uchiha itu.

Dadanya terasa sangat berdebar. Otaknya berfikir keras, bagaimana caranya dia merangkai kata untuk dikatakan kepada tetangganya itu nanti. Entah mengapa, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke sen-"

Rasanya tubuhnya terasa sangat beku dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Emeraldnya menatap dua orang sejoli yang sedang berpelukan dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Entah mengapa, rasa sesak langsung merayap masuk ke dalam dadanya dan terasa sangat menusuk jantungnya.

Jadi, dia memang hanya menjadi selingan dikala rasa jenuh itu datang? Seharusnya dia menyadarinya dan tidak terbawa pada perasaannya. Bodohnya dirinya.

Membalikan badannya, dia bersembunyi di balik tembok guna menetralkan perasaannya. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

 **oOo**

Uchiha Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya sebelum memejamkan matanya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Hinata bisa mengetahui perihal hubungannya dan Sakura. Meski dia sudah menjelaskan jika dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sakura, tetapi Hinata tidak percaya dilihat dari mesranya _chat_ mereka.

Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Hinata. Menjalin hubungan selama tujuh tahun, bukan hal yang mudah untuk melepaskan Hinata. Namun, dia juga tidak mau melepaskan Sakura yang sudah merubah hatinya. Egois memang, tetapi begitulah Uchiha, mereka serakah.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia memeriksa _chat_ yang masuk sebelum meletakan kembali ponselnya. Dia sudah men _chat_ Sakura hingga beberapa kali, namun tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada wanita berambut merah muda itu, tetapi dia merasa hampa.

Beberapa bulan belakangan, hari-harinya terasa berbeda ketika pesan demi pesan balasan dari Sakura dikirimkan kepadanya. Sakura yang ceria membawa sesuatu yang baru kepadanya. Dia merasa nyaman berada di sisi Sakura.

 _Sial!_ Kenapa semuanya datang bertubi-tubi?

.

.

"-kun."

"Sasuke-kun?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke memandang calon istrinya yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah gaun pernikahan yang indah. Hinata tampak cantik dan menggemaskan mengenakan gaun pernikahan mereka.

"Bagaimana bajunya? Bagus?"

"Hn. Bagus."

Hinata mencoba untuk menutupi kekecewaannya dan membalikan badannya sebelum tersenyum kepada _desainer_ yang mengurusi segala kebutuhan pernikahannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka terlibat pertengkaran karena dia menemukan sebuah pesan singkat yang tak _lazim_ di ponsel milik Sasuke. Meski dia tahu, jika Sasuke mencari pelampiasan karena bosan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tetapi, dia merasa hatinya hancur.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Haruno Sakura, mungkin dia menang terlalu banyak. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang tidak dia miliki. Keceriaan yang dibawa Sakura dapat merubah Sasuke. Hati Sasuke yang sekeras gunung es hanya dapat cair oleh wanita musim semi itu.

Dia bukannya tidak menyadari, jika Haruno Sakura membawa pengaruh besar bagi Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berkirim pesan dengan Sakura, calon suaminya itu terlihat lebih ceria. Dan dia tahu, Sakura pasti menjauh dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi murung. Bahkan, dia mendapatkan laporan jika Sasuke uring-uringan dan memarahi semua pegawai kantornya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

Sebuah ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar. Seorang petugas keamanan mencoba untuk mencegah wanita berambut pirang tu menerobos pintu rapat. Namun, bagi Yamanaka Ino, preman sekalipun dapat dia kalahkan dengan mudah.

Mendobrak pintu rapat perusahaan Uchiha. Dia langsung melayangkan tamparan kepada bungsu Uchiha yang sedang duduk di tengah sembari mendengarkan hasil rapat, tanpa peduli beberapa pasang mata yang memandang kearahnya.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?"

Uchiha Sasuke menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Siapa wanita gila dihadapannya yang datang-datang langsung menamparnya?

"Siapa kamu?"

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Bodohnya aku." Ino mengibaskan rambutnya. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan aku adalah sahabat dari Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya, namun dia segera menguasai dirinya.

"Rapat kita tunda, aku ada urusan dengannya dan kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan."

"Tetap disana! Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani keluar dari ruangan ini!" suara menggelegar milik Ino terdengar. "Aku tidak akan banyak membuang waktumu, tuan."

Ino sengaja memberi jeda dan menatap tajam mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Apa maumu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dan masih saja mendekati sahabatku. Apa kau gila? Sakura sudah menjauhimu agar tidak dikira sebagai perusak hubungan orang dan kau masih saja mengiriminya pesan singkat. Kau ini apa? Jangan dikira, semua wanita bisa ditundukan hanya karena kau Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura adalah wanita yang tulus dan penyayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya.

Apa kau dengar itu, Uchiha? Jika sampai aku mengetahui kau masih mengirimi Sakura pesan singkat. Aku akan membunuhmu."

Semua yang ada di ruang rapat terdiam dan membiarkan Ino meninggalkan ruangan setelah mengungkapkan apa yang ada dihatinya. Suasana mendadak menjadi tegang dan Sasuke merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit.

 _Sialan!_ Dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Rusak sudah _image_ nya.

"Teme.. kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura?"

Dan sejak kapan Naruto ada di ruangannya?

.

.

"Hah.."

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura memandang beberapa bahan makanan yang ada di meja makan. Dia lapar dan akan membuat beberapa makanan enak malam ini. Setelah tiga hari dia meratapi nasibnya, sudah saatnya dia untuk bangkit.

Dia akui, jika dia sudah jatuh dan cinta kepada Sasuke. Namun, dia akan melupakan Sasuke dan mencar lelaki yang lebih baik. Lagi pula, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dituduh sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Sakura, kaa-san dan tou-san akan menghadiri pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat ibunya sudah sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pesta dan ayahnya juga terlihat tampan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan."

"Kamu tidak mau ikut?" tanya Kizashi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berada di rumah dan memasak beberapa makanan yang enak."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

Melambaikan tangannya, dia menutup pintu dan tersenyum getir. Tidak. Dia bukan wanita yang lemah. Dia pasti bisa kuat.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum manis ketika ayahnya mengulurkan tangannya dan membawanya menuju altar. Gaun pernikahan yang dikenakannya benar-benar pas di tubuhnya dan dia terlihat sangat cantik. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa menikah dan ini adalah pernikahan impiannya.

Calon mempelai suaminya sudah menunggu di altar. Semua tatapan mata tertuju padanya dan dia akan menjadi ratu sejagad semalam.

Saat sampai di altar, dia bisa melihat seorang pria berdiri dengan balutan setelan jas berwarna putih. Tidak ada senyuman _cengengesan_ di wajahnya, rambutnya pun terlihat rapi.

"Naruto-kun?"

Tidak. Yang dilihatnya bukanlah calon suaminya, melainkan sahabat suaminya.

"Dimana, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa menikahimu." Naruto menunjukan senyum lima jarinya. "Aku yang akan menikahimu, jika kamu tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, aku juga sudah lama mencintaimu."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. tidak buruk."

Sakura tersenyum puas ketika memandang semua masakannya yang ada di meja makan. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar, lagi pula kedua orang tuanya pasti akan lumayan lama pergi. Dia bisa bebas melakukan apapun.

Perutnya berbunyi tanda dia sangat lapar. Duduk di kursi makan, Sakura mengambil sumpit sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa. Tidak. Mulai hari ini dia akan melupakan semuanya dan _move on._ Lagi pula, sekarang Uchiha Sasuke sudah menikah dngan orang lain.

"Hn."

Mendengar suara yang asing ditelinganya. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri diambang pintu dapurnya.

"Senpai? Apa yang senpai lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura terkejut. "Bukankah-"

"Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu dan sekarang aku berada disini."

 _Demi Kami-sama!_ Dia benar-benar menjadi perusak hubungan orang. Bagaimana mungkin dia benar-benar merusak hubungan orang? Dia sudah mencoba menjauhi Sasuke dan tidak menyangka jika begini jadinya.

"Haha, kau pasti bercanda senpai." Sakura mencoba menyeka air matanya. "Tidak mungkin. Bukankah kamu dan Hinata-san sudah berpacaran hampir tujuh tahun? Kalian sudah merencanakan pernikahan ini dan-"

Kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya terputus ketika Sasuke melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan, tidak seperti pertama kali mereka melakukan ciuman. Entah mengapa, ciuman yang dilakukan Sasuke lebih memabukan dan terasa begitu nikmat.

Melingkarkan tangannya di belakang rambut Sasuke, dia meremas rambut raven itu dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling melumat dan berbagi saliva, itu yang mereka lakukan hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengusap rambut pink itu dengan lembut sebelum mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hinata-san?"

"Meski aku sudah bersamanya selama tujuh tahun, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa lebih nyaman dan lebih hidup. Aku berfikir, mungkin jika aku bersamamu kita akan lebih cocok. Mungkin ini terkesan aku meninggalkan Hinata, tetapi aku rasa dia lebih cocok dan akan bahagia dengan Naruto daripada denganku."

Tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. Padahal dia tidak berharap bisa bersama dengan Sasuke dan sekarang pria itu ada dihadapannya. Pria yang membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna dan membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Hay Ladies, hargailah pasanganmu dan jangan pernah lepaskan. Dan jangan mau menjadi seorang perusak hubungan orang. Wanita itu ibarat boneka porselen yang mahal yang tidak dapat disentuh sembarang orang. Harga seorang wanita itu tinggi dan jangan menjadi seorang wanita yang merusak hubungan seseorang meski kamu sangat mencintainya sekalipun."**

 **-Owari-**

 **Hallloo! Kembali lagi sama Saku disini ^^**

 **Oh ya, cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman Saku sendiri. ketika di dekati oleh cowok yang sebenernya udah punya pacar dan lebih dari empat tahun pacarannya. Awalnya Saku baper dan sempet ngerasa gimana gitu.. tapi banyak yang membuka mata Saku untuk nggak jadi perusak hubungan orang. Dan syukurnya, sekarang kita tetep temenan dan Saku udah nggak pernah balas pesan cowok itu lagi.**

 **So, ambil positifnya aja.. disini Saku Cuma mau menghibur dan ngasih pesan moral aja. Jangan langsung asal cap dan judge sembarangan ya. Jadilah generasi yang positif.**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict Saku yang lain!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
